Closer
by Arduriel
Summary: The lonesome wind was blowing around them playing with their hair as if trying to carry away all of their uneasiness. It had been such a long time for both of them. A great barrier had been built up between them by this long time and wasn't easy to lift it. Super spoiler: part of chapter 264... nothing original though disclaimer: I do not own the characters, not even the plot...


The lonesome wind was blowing around them playing with their hair as if trying to carry away all of their uneasiness. I had been such a long time for both of them. A great barrier had been built up between them by this long time and wasn't easy to lift it. She spoke first.  
"You said you got all you memories back, right Jellal?" She asked it even though she knew the answer.

"Yes." he said quietly.

"Which means, the thing about Shimon…" her voice trailed off, but he answered her unspoken question. "I killed him."

The images of their bold friend stroke them as a spear, but neither one of them let it be showed on their expressions. It was a long forgotten pain and they wanted just the good things about him to remember: his bravery, sincerity, friendly nature…

"What about Nirvana?" she continued to ask as if to make sure who she was confronting now.

"I remember that as well. It feels strange to remember things I did while I had amnesia."  
"Can I still treat you the same as before?" Hope mixed in her voice with the overwhelming but long lost sadness.

"I would be glad if you could…

But about Shimon… I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me."

Her gaze was full of disappointment as she tried to look into his eyes, but he kept staring at the ground. "I prepared myself for death if you would like to seek revenge for Shimon."

There was a sudden rage she managed to suppress before she answered.  
"You think Shimon would want me to do that?" she said calmly.

He sighed in a surrendering manner still looking at the ground. She continued: "Setting up your own guild to eliminate all the dark guilds is something you did to redeem your sins. You will see it through, right?" she asked with hope building up in her voice again.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure…"

"What did you say?" she asked although she heard him well.

"I was trying to redeem my sins when I founded Crime Sorciere. But now I realize no mather what I do, I can never make up for the things I did in the tower of heaven…"  
_step step step_

"If that's the case, what the hell am I doing all this for?

No matter how hard I try I still can't find the answer.

Perhaps I'd be better off dead…"

_Slap!_ It was surprising as she managed to close the distance between them so quickly and hit him so hard on his cheek that both her hand and his cheek were aching with stinging pain. He still wasn't able to look into her eyes.

"Nonsense! Coward!"

"I'm not as strong as you are…" He said as if giving up, staring at his feet, which were now so close to hers.

"So you're just going to quit living because you're not strong enough? Besides that's not true!" her fierce voice sounded in his ears. A glimpse of her scarlet hair lured his gaze to lift and meet with her eyes, but he couldn't. She continued in a persuasive manner only someone with her authority could use: "Being alive is a sign of strength! But you're not the same Jellal as before! Not the one who struggled to survive!"

He kept looking at her feet and in contrary with her strong voice said quietly: "Maybe you're right."

"You jerk!" she shouted as she grabbed his cloak in an attempt to make him look her in the eyes. She leaned forward, but then suddenly tripped and both of them fell backwards, roll down a small hill and after a while they ended up on the ground, Jellal on top of Erza. It was then when he finally looked into her eyes and suddenly understood all she wanted him to comprehend. "You're always right." he said gently.  
"No, that's not true…" she said calmly and quietly. "I just tried really hard to stay alive no matter how clumsy I was. That's all…"

"Erza…" his voice was almost pleading. She covered her eyes with her hands and said what was obvious to both of them but neither of them wanted to know. "I don't think we can see each other from now on…" A small frown showed up in his eyes as the tear made its way down her cheek. He wiped the tear because she was supposed to be strong, ferocious and bold. There was no place for tears on her beautiful face. All her tears were for him. He caused her so much pain and fear, but no more. His hands enclosed her shivering face as did her small shaking hands enclosed his now determined one.

And they drew closer as many of their mutual memories flew before their eyes.

_"Jellal Fernandez."_

"_Erza, just plain Erza."_

"_Let's name you Erza Scarlet…"_

"_Scarlet?"_

"_Erza… Thank goodness! Everything's fine now! I came to save you.  
There's no going back now. We have to fight."_

"_We won't get freedom by obeying them or running away. We have to fight!"_

"_Erza, there's no such thing as freedom in this world."_

"_Nooooooooooooooooo!"_

…closer…

"_You will be the sacrifice…"_

_ "You were just another sacrifice to Zeref…"_

"_I knew it… You two were in this together…"_

"_Together? No, that's not it. The two of us are one and the same…"_

"_You should die from the curses of all people you have abused!"_

"_I love you, Erza."_

"_Bastard! Jellal, you bastard!"_

…closer…

"_Erza, that word is all I can remember… Could you tell me who I am?"_

"_Your name is Jellal. You were once my comrade. But back then you lost your mind. You blasphemed the dead, hurt our comrades, destroyed the council and killed Shimon. If you're going to say that you don't remember anything, I'll strike my sword on your heart and make you remember!"_

"_What have I done…?"_

"_Hatred will steal the freedom of your heart and destroy you from inside…_

_ …be released from Jellal… I'll take your hatred with me…"_

"_I won't allow it! I won't allow you to die like this!  
…live and struggle!"_

"_I'm here for you. Even if that hatred were to return, the current you won't vanish. I…"_

"_It was the color of your hair."_

_ "Jellal…"_

…closer…

and their lips met in an uncertain kiss. A kiss that contained their sadness, their pain, but also their will to continue walking forward in their lives. Even if their ways had to part…


End file.
